Scenario Mission 9 - The Time Limit on Trust
Mission Rewards Expert difficulty: Apsalus I coupon. It's also possible to receive the actual blueprint, but that's very rare. Any difficulty: Zaku Cannon blueprint. Mission Objectives Phase 1: Destroy 4 Tochka Formations. Phase 2: Defeat Norris Packard's Zaku before Shiro is killed. Phase 3: Destroy the Apsalus I before all members of the 8th MS Team are killed. Sugested Items Dummies (for higher difficulties): They're needed to stop Norris from attacking players. Suggested units for expert difficulty Strike Freedom Gundam Freedom Gundam Any S rank scissor with powerful ranged weapons.Phase Shift Armor can be helpful. 1 Neue Ziel to buff the group with Spirit of Zeon and to kill Zakus on phase 3. About the mission The Captain: The player on the first slot will spawn in a different place and has a special objective. If a player is using a squishy unit it can be a good idea to put him on this slot, since that player will be less exposed to damage on phase 1. Strategy for expert difficulty Phase 1 When the mission starts, 3 players will spawn at the base of the mountain. However, the player on the first slot will spawn underwater. His job will be to climb the back of the mountain to the top. There, he'll have to destroy the headquarters to weaken the enemies. Destroying the ammo storage will decrease their attack and destroying the radio tower will decrease their defenses (note that the tower is invulnerable until the surrounding tents are destroyed). After doing this, he should also destroy the Tochka Cannons, starting from the top floor. While player 1 is sneaking, the other 3 should start the assault. The mountain has 4 floors, each of them with 4 small Tochka Cannons and 1 Tochka Formation. The cannons take guarded damage from the front and sides and critical damage from the back, and will rotate slowly to attack players. Just keep boosting around them and attack their backs. When the 4 cannons are destroyed, the Tochka Formation becomes vulnerable. The Formations won't rotate and take critical hits from the front and normal hits from the back and sides. If the team has a Neue Ziel, It's best to let him destroy the Formation while the rest of the team moves to the next floor. Try to avoid being hit in the back by the cannons and watch out for the ocasional sneaky Zaku trying to melee you. Phase 2 Early in this phase, you'll get a box dropped on top of the bridge. Destroy it, and you'll get a defense buff. When this phase starts, at least 2 players will attack the airplanes that spawn in the sky. They must be destroyed quicky, or else they'll start shooting hooming missles. Eventually, they'll stop spawning. The Neue Ziel should take out the regular Zakus, since they also come in limited numbers. While doing this, it's important to keep using dummies so that Norris doesn't attack players. Once it's just him and the players, there will be little to worry about; defeat him and you'll move on. Note: If Shiro is killed, you'll fail the mission. Phase 3 Now you'll have to destroy the Apsalus 1. If all the members of the 8th MS Team are killed, you'll fail the mission. For this phase, it's important to know the map. It's a small forest with 3 paths to a circular field. In the right side of the field there's a small gap in the trees where several aid boxes will drop. The Apsalus 1 will spawn on the field and won't be able to enter the forest or the small gap. (Note: the tree work as if they're walls; nothing can destroy them). When the phase starts 1 player will rush into the field and go to the gap to destroy the aid boxes as they spawn. Two of those boxes will restore hp, while the others will provide buffs. The other 3 players will stay in the forest and kill the Apsalus 1 with ranged weapons. If the team has a Neue Ziel, he should kill the Zakus inside the forest. While the Apsalus is trying to attack the forest players, the player on the gap can go outside and attack it aswell. Take advantage of the radar skill you're given to see if Apsalus is not trying to attack you. It's important to be careful, since the boss does alot of damage with his tackle and his pulse attack has a huge reach and inflicts control shock or boost down.